This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of peach, Prunus persica cv. ‘Supechnineteen’. The new variety was first selected in May 2011 by Terry Bacon as breeder number: ‘PE1319W’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The NEW variety ‘Supechnineteen’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Supechnineteen’ is characterized by its large size and early ripening.
The seed parent is ‘PE921W’ (unpatented Sun World peach), and the pollen parent is unknown, being from bulk pollen. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2008, with the date of sowing being February 2009, and the date of first flowering being February 2011. The new peach variety ‘Supechnineteen’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2011, by grafting.
The new variety ‘Supechnineteen’ is distinguished from its seed parent, ‘PE921W’, in that the new variety ripens about ten days later than ‘PE921W’. ‘Supechnineteen’ ripens starting about May 3rd compared to April 23th for ‘PE921W’. The new variety ‘Supechnineteen’ also has a larger fruit size at 77 mm fruit diameter compared to 65 mm fruit diameter for ‘PE921W’.
The new variety ‘Supechnineteen’ ripens at nearly the same time as ‘Snow Angel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,750). However, the new variety ‘Supechnineteen’ has larger sized fruit, at about 77 mm compared to 64 mm for ‘Snow Angel’. The new variety ‘Supechnineteen’ has similar fruit size as ‘Spring Snow’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,883) but ripens 20 days earlier.
The new variety ‘Supechnineteen’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, budding and grafting.